Modern mobile devices typically include support for one or more wireless protocols that permit the device to simultaneously connect to various networks as well as to other devices. A physical interface in the device can provide for communication in accordance with the wireless protocol. For example, a physical Wi-Fi interface on a device can provide for communication to a Wi-Fi infrastructure network by associating with an access point or it can provide for communication with other devices that support peer-to-peer connectivity.